


B I D E R M A N

by imwithtony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexuality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter is Bisexual and wants the whole world to know it.





	B I D E R M A N

It was literally Peter's day to shine. Out of all the Avengers, he was definitely the most open about his sexuality. Everyone knew that Tony was bi, but he had only told his close friends. And as for Bucky, everyone thought he was gay and he had no desire to correct them. So that left Peter.

He started out the day screaming from the rooftops that all bisexual people were valid. He then put on the new suit that he had been working on for weeks just for today. It was just like his normal suit, but in pink, blue, and purple. He went all around New York City, taking pictures with fans and making little speeches about how important it was to accept bisexual people for who they were. Then, he bought a cake with a bi flag for icing and took it back to the tower, where he shared it with the rest of the Avengers.

After that day, he went even more viral. While Thor was the lesbian icon, he had become the bisexual icon. People were making petitions to permanently change his suit to the bi colored one. People had begun to accept bisexuals for who they were. And everything was happy.

Not too long after, many other super heroes began to come out. Deadpool came out as pan sexual, causing a whole new movement in accepting pan people. As more and more people came out, there seemed to be less assholes out there. And soon enough, queer people were accepted as people. Not just as their sexuality. And all around the world people could be themselves.


End file.
